


Listen to Your Heart

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: The Monster Inside the Man [4]
Category: Jekyll and Hyde (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hella, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyde is sorry and Bella will forgive him before the night is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to Your Heart

She doesn't have to turn around to know Hyde is there because even before she hears or sees him Bella can smell him. The strong smell of aftershave, sweat and blood that always clings to him. 

Bella swears to herself that she won't turn around that she will continue drinking her gin and pretend he isn't there.

His right-hand rests on her shoulder and the other is letting her hair loose. 

"What has Bella in a tizz?" Hyde growls softly in her ear. She knows that he is smirking without looking at him, and she wants to wipe it off his face. 

She can hear her own heart beating and can't decide if it's because the Empire is silent or because he has that effect on her.

Bella knows he's waiting for a response and wonders if he knows that she is gently biting her lip to stop herself from answering him. 

"I am sorry about everything that happened today actually, I'm not, but I sorry that you were involved," Hyde whispers, it's gentler than he usually speaks to her.

She can feel his lips on her neck and they both know that before the night is out she will forgive him.


End file.
